Fish Out of Water
by painted-vision
Summary: When Bella moves to the rainy town of forks, she has to fight to keep her secret. This time The Cullen's are not the only one with a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella Swan has just moved back into her fathers home after living in Australia with her newly married mother. There's a catch on this story though, the Cullen's are not the only ones with a secret.**

I sat on my bed in my mothers house for the last time, playing with the split ends on the bottom of my ocean water smelling hair. Phil was loading my bags into the car, and my mother had locked herself into the bathroom, trying to stall for time I suppose. You see, I live in Australia with my wacky and irresponsible mother who just re-married Phil. I approved of the marriage but my mother wanted to travel with Phil as he played minor-league baseball and who was I to stop her? I saw the sacrifice in her eyes every time she stayed home with me while Phil was off playing.

So I was shipping myself off to live with my father Charlie, someone I hadn't seen in over two years. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to actually be able to bond with Charlie, but his little town called Forks caused a big problem.

I wasn't just some ordinary girl, I was a mermaid. Sprouting a tail every time I'm touched by water, even if it's only a few drops. Forks, a small town in Washington was constantly raining, and when it wasn't raining it was snowing. I'm sure you can understand my problem here, one that I haven't completely figured out how to avoid. Hopefully with the extra layers and thick rain coat, added on to my ability to manipulate the water I can keep it from touching me whenever someone was around- including Charlie.

"Bella...Are you ready to go?" My mothers voice startled me from the doorway.

She was propped up against the door, with a sad look on her face and tears in her eyes. She didn't want me to go, I didn't want to go, but we would both or at least she would be more happy with me gone.

"Yes, let me just grab my bag." I said, standing up and stuffing my locket under my shirt, for safe keeping.

The drive to the airport was long and silent, all of us in our own thoughts. Phil attempted conversation once or twice, even tried to make a few jokes to lighten the mood but neither my mother or I were up to it. My mother and I had been attached at the hip since she took me away from my father when I was just a baby and moved to Australia, which was my home. Where I was turned into a mermaid and where all my memories were.

* * *

Saying goodbye to my mother at the gate was probably one of the hardest things I have ever done. Staring into her doe-like eyes that had a childish spark in them it was almost impossible to lie to her.

"Are you sure you want to go Bella? It's not too late to change your mind sweetheart."

"Mom, I want to go, I want to bond with Charlie." I said, and saying it now, I knew it was true I was just apprehensive about the weather.

"And what about your..." trailing off my mother took a quick look around to make sure no one was in ear-shot and continued "tail? It would be too easy for you to get wet in that rainy town."

"I got it covered, you know I can move the water, I'll just have to move it out of my way and wear extra layers. I'll be fine mom, but I have to go, their boarding."

With a quick hug, kiss and "I Love you" I was off and on the plane, waiting for take off to my new home, to Charlie, and the unknown.

**So? Tell me what you think! R&R! Tell me if this chapter was too short, I will probably be making them longer than this. I hope you liked the first chapter and continue to read my story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that reviewed! This chapter will of course be much longer than the first, and I hope you guys continue to read it! It was awesome getting so much positive feed back the first night it was posted, and seeing how many people had favored it! And now on with the story!**

The 17 hour and 21 one minute flight from Australia to Seattle sucked. I dozed on and off, and the flight attendants didn't give me enough food. At least I had the window seat and I could gaze out, seeing nothing but white fluffy clouds. The man next to me tried to start up conversation but his flirty attitude and close space made me uncomfortable so I kept it short. I think he got the point.

When my flight finally landed it was on to the next one, a small charter plane that flew to Port Angeles, the whole time I spent clutching the seat armrests and trying not to hyperventilate. I much preferred being on the ground, or better yet in the water. The plane rocked a few times when we would hit large air gusts and every time I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for it to end already.

When I finally landed Charlie was outside the plane waiting for me, and it was raining. I quickly put on my jacket with the hood up and sleeves down as long as they could be before I exited. It would not be good to sprout a tail on the airport runway. Charlie gave me a big hug and a kiss to the top of the head when I reached the bottom. If it wasn't for his arm I would have ate shit on the last step, and probably would have gotten wet on one of the numerous puddles with my luck.

"It's so good to see you Bells. How was the flight?" Charlie asked as we made our way to the police cruiser, my four bags in hand. We managed to fit two in the trunk and another two in the back seat. Charlie had broken a sweat by the time he was done, insisting that he could do it himself. The car seemed longer than an hour with the brainless talk between Charlie and I. He seemed to be scrambling for things to talk about, I figured he still wasn't much of a people person.

When we pulled up to the house it was exactly like I remembered it, an old white Victorian with a small wrapped porch with woods surrounding it. The outside paint was chipping but it was still beautiful in my eyes. Sitting in the drive way was my truck I had shipped over a few weeks earlier, a black Ford F150 it was a gift from Phil.

"Home sweet home." Charlie said as he got out the car and began bringing my bags inside. I headed up stairs where the two bedrooms were located and the one small bathroom me and Charlie would have to share. Charlie carried the rest of my things into the small room he gave to me from when I was a baby and lived here. The walls were painted a sea green and the furniture was a dark oak. Charlie had gotten me new plain white bedding, and a desk for my laptop and books. The laptop was another gift from Phil, I'm still convinced he tried to buy my affection.

"Thank you for bringing up my bags...dad." I said, turning around to smile at him after looking at my new room.

"Of course Bells...Well I'll let you unpack, I'm sure the flight was long." He said, shuffling out of the room and down the stairs. I heard the T.V. click on to a baseball game downstairs. He was never one to hover.

Unpacking was long, and I would shed a few tears here and there. I was happy to see I was fully unpacked by the time Charlie called up the stairs that he had ordered pizza and that it was here. Dinner was quite, both of us thinking about different things. I went to bed early claiming I was tired after a hot soak in the bath and some salt I rubbed on my tail. I sent a quick e-mail to my mom and then climbed into bed.

I laid staring out the window that faced the front of the house with a large oak tree towering in front of it. It was raining, and the pitter-patter sounds on the roof made me restless, anxious about how I was going to pull this whole thing off. I fell asleep with tears rolling down my face, with fears of my first day at school tomorrow.

I awoke to the sound of Charlie knocking on my door, telling me he was leaving for work and it was time to get up for school. He left instructions on how to get to school on the counter and told me to call him if I needed anything.

"...I love you Bells, I'm happy your back." He said, before going downstairs.

His words almost made me cry, I felt bad for not visiting him all this time, and barely calling. I was a horrible daughter but it was just so hard to keep a relationship with him. I could tell he cared for me, and here I was only there to make my mother happier. I vowed to make him see I could be a good daughter and that I did love him. With this new mission I got out of the soft, warm bed and went into the bathroom I realized why Charlie's eyes widened when he saw me. I looked like hell.

My brown eyes looked dead with deep bags under them, and they were still red from last nights crying. My brown hair lay flat down my back where it ended at my waist, and I looked paler than usual. Brushing my hair, I put on a little concealer to hide my bags and hoped I now looked decent enough. At least my teeth were white due to my rigorous brushing. I wanted to look nice, but I was worried for getting wet. I settled for a deep blue sweater with light jeans and my new boots I bought with Phil's credit card.

I threw down a quick granola bar, and grabbed my backpack to head out the door. Just as I was stepping back to go and lock the front door I slipped and fell right into a puddle, soaking my jeans through. I felt the cool water touch my legs and I scrambled into the house as quickly as I could as I started to feel the tingly sensation on my legs. I closed the door with my foot just as it turned into a fin.

I guess I was going to be late for school.

**Well, here's the second chapter! I hope you all liked enjoyed and you R&R! I will try to update every day, or every other. Also, check out my other story "Lord Jasper"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for more reviews! I love having feed back, and it's great to hear good and bad pointers. I appreciate every reader, and thank you all! I feel bad for having such short chapters so this one will be quite long. I hope you all enjoy, and happy reading!**

It took a total of 15 minutes to completely dry my tail, and for my legs to transfer back into the jean clad things they were before. I huffed and stood up, glancing at the clock I saw I would still make it to school on time but I needed to hurry. I quickly picked up my jacket and backpack I had discarded and left outside when I fell, and locked the door behind me. I was careful not to slip in any puddles on my way to my truck.

The seat warmers provided comfort as I followed the instructions Charlie left, taking the interstate to the first exit. I would have missed the school if it it didn't have a large sign proclaiming it to be Forks High School. It was a cluster of brick buildings that could very well be office buildings in a complex. The student parking lot was full of older cars, some were even rusted. Mine and a shiny silver Volvo were the nicest cars in the lot. I swung into a large parking space beside the Volvo and got out, pulling my hood up to keep the fine mist from getting me wet and made my way to the office, pointed out by the large sign.

When I walked in the room was warm, covered with green leafy plants, and older furniture. Didn't this town have enough green? It looked like a standard office, and a plump red haired lady was sitting behind the counter looking at different papers that were scattered about on top of the desk.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" ask the lady, startled by the sound of my foot steps by the mostly silent office. I cleared my throat before speaking, my hands sweating as I got more nervous.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here and suppose to be starting today." I said, glancing around the office.

"Oh yes, the chiefs daughter! I've been expecting you!" She said, rummaging around on her desk before she pulled and few pieces of paper out.

"I'm Mrs. Cope and I'm the attendance worker. This is your class schedule, a map of the school, oh and this slip you need to get signed by each of your teachers and returned at the end of the day." She said, pointing everything out and then handing them to me.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope, I'll see you this afternoon." I said before smiling and turning to walk out of the office.

"Have a great day!" she called behind me and I just turned and smiled before stepping out of the office. When she said she had been "expecting me" my mood turned sour. Of course I would be talk of the town, the chiefs runaway wife's daughter returned at last from sunny Australia! A whole different country! I grumbled as I made my way to my first class, trying to ignore the stares from different people.

It wasn't hard to find my first class, the building was marked with a large 3, and was the first class room. I walked into the class room and I swear all the talking stopped. Everyone turned to stare at me and I blushed, looking down and quickly walked to the teachers desk, handing him my slip. He pointed out a seat next to a small girl with black spiky hair before giving me a book and telling me to sit down. No introduction in front of the class, thank God.

I quickly sat down, trying to hide my blush with letting my hair fall in front of my face. I could feel the stares of everyone in the class. Even the people in front of me were able to turn around in stare in their seats as the teacher went over a math problem I wasn't following. I tried to ignore their stares and take notes but it was hard. My cheeks stayed red the whole class period.

"Just try to ignore the staring, they do that with every new student." came a high soprano voice to my left. Startled that someone was speaking to me, I looked up to see the small girl with black spiky hair who seemed to be bouncing in her seat. I gave her a weak smile.

"I'm Alice Cullen, it's nice to meet you Isabella." She said, sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"It's Bella, nice to meet you too." I said, quickly whipping my sweat palms on my jeans before shaking her hand. Her eyes twinkled and she let out a huge smile that lit up her face. Staring at her I realized how beautiful she really was. Her skin was pale and hard but seemed to glow. Her figure was petite and slight like a dancer's and her golden eyes sparkled with light. I couldn't help but smile back, ignoring her cold skin or hard grip that seemed impossible for someone so small.

"I just know were going to be good friends Bella." Alice almost sang, getting up from her seat. I realized the bell had rang and the other students were packing up there things.

I followed Alice out of the door, trying to ignore the staring, and even some more jealous hateful stares directed at me and Alice, for what I didn't know.

"This is your class Bella." Alice said, pointing to a door in front of me,

"Thank you for showing me to my class Alice, have a good day." I said smiling at her before going inside.

The next two periods passed by slowly, as I got more stares and a few brave people talked to me, asking the standard "Where are you from?" and "How are you liking Forks?" I tried to keep my answers short and to the point. One girl, I think her name was Jessica, sat next to me in my history class. She wouldn't stop talking, and I just tried to look like I was paying attention to her brainless chatter.

"I can't believe Alice Cullen talked to you! The Cullen's don't talk to _anyone. _You are like, so lucky. How did you get so tan? I guess living in Australia..." and on she went. I sent a silent thank you to the big guy when the bell rang and we were to go to lunch.

I followed Jessica into the lunch line, still listening to her talk and in putting the right "ohhs" and "ahhs" when they were needed. A boy named Mike followed behind us, and his stare made me very uncomfortable, like he was sizing me up or something. Just as I was paying for my food I felt a small, light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Alice Cullen bouncing in place with a big smile on her face, holding hands with a blonde boy, equally as beautiful as she.

"Bella! Would you want to sit with me and my family at lunch today?" Alice asked, her smile bright and her eyes hopeful.

"Well.." I said, as I saw Jessica stare at me with a look between amazement, jealousy, and shock.

"Unless you have other plans of course, I would just love for you to meet the rest of my family..." Alice said, her smile slowly starting to turn into a frown.

"No, of course not, thank you, I would love to." I said, giving her my best smile before she and the blonde boy lead me over to a table with three other gorgeous people were sitting.

Alice and the blonde boy sat next to a very large, very big boy with short brown hair that had small curls in it. His eyes were also golden and he had a big smile on his face. His arm was draped around easily one of the most beautiful woman I have seen, golden blonde hair cascading down her back, her pale porcelain skin glowing like Alice's as she sat with her beautiful face in a mask with her eyes narrowed with anger and hate.

Then I saw the other boy. He was beautiful, more boyish than the others, his reddish-brown hair messy, easily sex hair, he sat leaned back in his hair, his face neutral. He was leaner than the others, but I could see the muscles in his forearms and I knew he was strong. I didn't realize I was starring at him until Alice began to speak, pulling me from my observations.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward." Alice said, pointing them each out in turn.

I slowly sat down in the empty seat and looked at them all over once more.

"It's nice to meet you all...Your related?" I asked, puzzled by what she meant when she said "family" but then pointed them out in couples.

"Were all adopted. Carlisle and Esme adopted Jasper and Rosalie when their mother died, Esme is their aunt. Edward and I are brother and sister as well, and they adopted us second and then Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie are in a relationship just like Jasper and I." Alice said lovingly, turning to jasper who also had golden eyes with blonde hair that fell in curls to his chin. He gave me a nod and a brief smile, but he looked like he was in pain.

"So Bella, you moved here from Australia?" asked Alice, turning back to me.

"Uh, yes I did." I said, looking down at my plate and picking at my food. I noticed that none of the Cullen's were eating, just moving their food around. Emmett and Rosalie were having their own silent conversation and when I looked at Edward he seemed to staring out the window, his eyes black. He had his hands balled into fist, and his eyes were narrowed in what looked like disgust, hatred and anger. I was confused, when I sat down he looked fine, even gave me a small smile. Did I do something?

"Why did you move to Forks? Australia sounds amazing!" Alice said, drawing my attention back to her.

"Oh, my mom got re-married and her and her husband wanted to travel so I moved here to live with Charlie, my father." I said, trying to not tell her exactly why but it was hard to lie to her. Like me mom she had child-like eyes and they sparkled with whatever thoughts were swirling around up in there.

"That was very nice of you, to sacrifice all of that for your mother. How are you liking it here in Forks?" Alice asked, her eyes had softened when she heard about my mother and I didn't want her sympathy. I welcomed the change in topic.

"It's okay. Very rainy." I said, taking a sip of my lemonade, while trying to ignore Edward. While Alice was talking I had glanced at him to find him in the same position as before, not moving, he even looked like he wasn't breathing. When I looked at him he turned his eyes and captured my gaze. I could see so much hate in anger there I flinched back, and moved my hair in front of my face to try to block him from seeing my blush.

"So, have you all lived in Forks your whole life?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of Edward and his hateful eyes. What did I do to offend him so badly? Was me sitting here making him that angry? Jessica had said the Cullen's didn't talk to anyone, maybe he didn't want me here.

"No, we moved here from Alaska two years ago. Our father Carlisle, is a doctor at the hospital and Esme wanted to live in a small town so we moved to Forks." Alice said, again picking and moving her food around without eating anything.

The rest of lunch was filled with questions about myself, what I liked to do, if I liked to shop, if I knew how to surf, and other things. Alice loved to shop and she vowed she would drag me to the mall if she had to. I tried to pay attention to what she was saying but the feel of Edward's coal black eyes made me nervous and hard to think of anything else. A few times I almost slipped up when the topic of water came up. I had to be more careful, pay attention to what I was saying. It was just too easy to talk to Alice. I could have sworn I saw Alice give Edward a few looks once in a while, as if she was telling him something.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, I was very wary. Edward was up and out of his seat heading to the doors the minute the bell rang, and I watched after him. Alice gave me a hug and told me she would see me latter before her and the rest of the Cullen's left the lunch room leaving me alone to my own thoughts. The way the Cullen's acted was so strange. The way they would talk once in a while was like they were from another century. The way they were all adopted but their eyes were all a golden color was weird, and I didn't think it would be a fluke, the eye color was just to abnormal.

I went to biology with the Cullen's swirling around in my mind. My teacher Mr. Banner directed me to an empty lab table by the window that was empty after signing my slip and telling me what they were currently on. I had already studied the material so I zoned out, thinking of the Cullen's and trying to figure out what was different about them. When the bell rang I jumped, not realizing the class was over and most of the class was already out the door. A boy walked over to me while I was gathering my things. His blonde hair and blue eyes raked down my body and I realized it was the boy from the lunch line that was friends with Jessica.

"Hey, I'm Mike. Can I walk you to your last class?" He asked, giving me a smile I think he thought was sexy.

"Uhm, I have gym." I said, slowly standing up and swinging my backpack on, moving my hair out from under the straps.

"Great, I do too." He said, turning and walking with me towards what I guessed was the gym.

"So, you sat with the Cullen's? What was that like?" He asked, his eyes bright and I realized he wasn't some cocky boy, more like a golden retriever. I could already see his tale wagging.

"It was nice, they are very good people." I said, defending them even though I didn't know them very well.

"Oh...hey what did you do to Edward? Man he looked pissed today..." and on it went, he was just like Jessica, chatting away and holding up the conversation so there wasn't much for me to say.

When we reached the locker rooms I said a quick good bye to Mike and hurried inside. The coach said I wouldn't have to play today and for that I was grateful. They were playing soccer outside, and the field was a mess of puddles, splashing up on everyone's legs. By the time the period was over people were muddy and complaining, but still having a good time. I hurried to my backpack and out the gym door before Mike or Jessica could catch up to me.

I practically ran to the office and gave Mrs. Cope my slip. She asked me how my day was and I lied as best I could telling her "It was great!" though I don't think she believed one word.

I headed to the student parking lot and stopped right in my tracks when I saw that next to my truck stood all the Cullen's gathered around the shiny, new Volvo. I cursed myself for parking there and slowly made my way there, hoping they would just get in the car already so I wouldn't have to see Edward, or Rosalie's hateful stare. When I got closer I was surprised to see Edward already in the drivers seat, ready to go. Rosalie gave me a dirty look before her and Emmett got it. Alice came around and gave me a swift hug while Jasper got in the back seat.

"Wow, is this your truck Bella?" She asked, looking at it in approval.

"Uh Yeah, it was a birthday present from my mom's new husband." I said, un-locking the door and throwing my backpack in the back.

"Oh! Well we have to get going, it was so nice meeting you today Bella, I know we are going to be great friends!" She said before giving me another big hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting into the passenger seat. The Volvo backed out of the space quickly and then quickly sped away.

I realized I was standing there watching as it disappeared around the corner while everyone passing was staring at me. I blushed and quickly got inside, realizing that I hadn't been paying attention and easily could have gotten wet doing that. I yelled at myself and then decided I just needed to go for a swim. Driving around, I saw signs of La-Push the Indian reservation I use to go with Charlie to. His best friend Billy Black lived there. I followed the signs to First Beach, and parked. I quickly got out and walked down the beach some ways, getting away from the most popular area of the beach.

I went behind a cluster of rocks to a smaller part of sand in-between the rocks and a cliff face, out of sight from anyone walking down the beach. Quickly shedding my coat and other clothing items, I walked into the water in my underwear and bra. I felt the tingling sensation in my legs, and slowly spreading up my body. I dived into the water, feeling my legs morph together, and my top disappearing and covering my boobs by scales. I still haven't figured out how the transformation doesn't harm my clothing, but once I'm dry I transform back with all my clothes dry and fully intact.

I swam around, watching as the light in the water reflected off my deep blue tail. It shimmered as I moved, and I felt so much better. I swam for an hour or two, exploring the cliff faces and finding other caves and under-water treasures. By the time I returned to my little beach the sun was low in the sky. I quickly dried myself and when my legs were back dressed and headed back up the beach to my truck.

I felt so much better after my swim, I drove home with the radio blasting and singing along, my whole day at school forgotten. When I pulled up to the house Charlie wasn't home yet. I quickly got out and started making dinner. I discovered last night Charlie couldn't really cook and so with a little bit of persuasion got Charlie agree to let me cook dinner from now on. I knew he would be home soon so I kept it simple with pasta, and we didn't have much else anyways. I would have to go to the store tomorrow for groceries if we were going to survive.

I couldn't stop thinking about the Cullen's, and how I knew that there was something about them. There was just _something. _I wasn't sure what it was but my toes tingled thinking about it. As I was stirring the sauce in the pot the phone rang. I went to go pick it up, surprised by who was on the other side of the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, into the phone wondering who would be calling.

"Is Bella there?" Ask a high Soprano voice, I instantly knew it was Alice.

"Speaking." I said, waiting to see what she wanted. I wondered how in the world she got my number, I know I didn't give it to her.

"Oh hi Bella! It's Alice! I was wondering if this weekend you would like to go shopping with me in Port Angeles?" she asked. I could hear in her voice she was hopeful. I thought about it and was about to say no, I just really didn't like shopping and the way Alice talked about it today at lunch made me fearful.

"Please Bella? I don't have a shopping buddy and I really want to get to know you better." she asked, and by the sound of her voice I could tell she was pouting. How could I say no to that?

"Well...I suppose I could. I'll have to ask Charlie though." I said, silently hoping he might say no.

"Of course! You can tell me tomorrow at school! Have a good night Bella, and i'll see you tomorrow!"

I got in a "Bye" before she hung up.

Just as I set the phone back down the front door opened and I heard Charlie come in and take off his jacket, shoes and gun at the door.

"Bella!" He called, coming into the kitchen seeing me making our plates.

"Hi Ch-dad. I made pasta." I said, barely catching I was about to call him Charlie.

"It smells good Bells, thanks." He said, sitting down at the table and digging in.

"Your welcome." I said, sitting down with my own plate and slowly eating.

"So how was your first day? Any problems?" Charlie asked, pausing from his food to look at me and wait for my response.

"It was okay, I met a few friends." I said, sliding my food around my plate, the Cullen's popping up in my mind.

"Who? I probably know them." He said, not letting it go.

"Um the Cullen's and uh Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton." I said, listing Jessica and Mike just in case Charlie didn't like the Cullen's like everyone else seemed to at school.

"I'm glad, the Cullen's are very good trouble. No trouble from the kids, and Doctor Cullen is a great man, with out him at the hospital a lot of people would have lost their life's." Charlie said nobly, his voice strong and I could tell that's really what he thought.

"Yeah, actually Alice Cullen asked me if I wanted to go shopping in Port Angeles this weekend with her." I said, neither asking nor telling him I was going. i wanted to see how he thought about it.

"That's great, you should go with her." Charlie said, and then returned to his food.

After that dinner was quite, and Charlie insisted on doing the dishes after. I sat in the living room with him while I did my homework and he watched a sports game, both of us enjoying the company. I told him I was going to bed when I finished, that I was tired, and then headed up to the bathroom. I took a long hot bath, taking care with my tale, and the smell of my strawberry shampoo soothed me. When I was done I blow-dried my tale and then dressed in my pajamas- soffies and a big t-shirt.

I crawled into bed, exhausted and hating the sound of the rain outside my window. As I turned out the light and laid down, I swore I felt someone watching me.

**And that's the end of chapter three! Please review and tell me what you all think, I want feedback people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, this is chapter four! I hope you all like it, please review and tell me what you think.**

**To Holidia: Bella and Edward do actually have biology together, but since Edward left after lunch that day she never realized and he hasn't been there the rest of the week like the plot in Twilight. Bella is his singer, though he will have more control and faith in himself in my story line.**

**To pyscovampirefreak: Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews, you make my heart warm. **

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache. I was slow getting ready, and I felt like a zombie. It wasn't raining so that was a plus, but it was also colder. Charlie said goodbye before heading to work and left me alone to get ready for school. I brushed my hair and but it in a high bun, I didn't feel like messing with it today. I put on some _very _light makeup and dressed in a casual jeans and a long-sleeved blouse. Looking presentable, I went downstairs for a quick breakfast and then I was out the door.

When I pulled into the parking lot my heart started pounding in my chest when I saw the shinny Volvo. I pulled into a parking spot next to it again, yelling at myself for doing it, but it was too late now. I got out of my truck and slowly made my way to trig, keeping my head down. The stares weren't as bad today, but I could still feel them on my back as I carefully avoided the puddles and tried my hardest not to get wet.

When I walked into the class room I saw Alice practically vibrating in her seat. Her face lit up into a smile when she saw me and didn't even give me a chance to sit down before she started talking.

"Hey Bella! What did your dad say about going shopping Saturday?" Asked Alice, her eyes wide and filled with excitement. I suddenly felt bad about thinking about saying no, seeing how excited she was about it.

"He said that it was fine." I said, pulling out my notes for class

"Oh yay! I'm so excited! I was thinking that maybe we should go to Seattle instead just because of the limited selections at those stores bu-" Alice was cut off by Mr. Verner clearing his throat loudly and giving us a pointed look before going back to the lesson.

I concentrated on my notes, trying not to think about Alice, and what could possibly be different about her family. They just gave me this _feeling _, I just know there's something there they aren't letting anyone know. As the bell rang to go to next period Alice gave me a little wave and said she would see me at lunch. I was dreading spending lunch with her family again. Last time only her and Jasper talked to me. If I have to deal with Edward's hard stare I don't think I would be able to sit through it. By the time English was over and it was time to go to lunch, my heart was racing and my palms sweating.

When I walked into the lunch room, ignoring what Jessica was saying again, my eyes went directly over to the Cullen's table. Emmett and Rosalie were snuggled up to each other, whispering into one another's ear while Alice and Jasper talked to each other. I noticed that Edward's seat was empty. Alice looked up and waved at me right then, and I hurried to get my food. I said goodbye to Jessica and Mike before heading over there. I sat in the same chair I did before, next Alice with a now empty one on my right.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as I could. I noticed that Emmett and Rosalie stopped talking to listen and Alice paused a moment before answering

"Oh he's out sick. He should be back to school in a few days." Alice said, trying to sound like her cheerful self but I had a feeling she was lying. At least with knowing Edward wasn't coming today I could relax and openly talk to Jasper and Alice about random things. I was calm the rest of the lunch room, even though I kept thinking of Edward and the real reason he wasn't here. I couldn't help but think it was because of me. I shook myself, there was no reason to think that. You didn't even talk to him but a hello. He has no reason, he probably didn't even notice me. But as I said that I remembered his piercing black eyes and the hatred in them. I had to suppress a shudder and I told myself not to think about it anymore.

Gym was a disaster. The coach decided in light of it not raining we would all run track. Not only did I fall numerous times and had to dodge puddles, but I also took down a class mate with me once. That earned me a bitchy look and a hair flip. By the time gym was over I was practically running for the parking lot. The Volvo was already gone when I got to my truck and that was fine with me. I jumped in and headed to the store, since I had promised Charlie I would go food shopping so we could actually eat.

I tried to make shopping a short adventure but the different set up of the smaller Quick-mart was hard to navigate. I found myself in one isle numerous times getting things that seemed to be right next to each other. The florescent lights and labels were more foreign to me, use to Australian labels. I had to find substitutes for some things, and once or twice I asked someone which was the better product. It took more than an hour and by the time I was walking out to my truck with a cart full of groceries I wanted to scream. Just as I was putting the last bag into the back seat I felt a small tiny rain drop fall on my exposed wrist, and then another one. I slammed the door shut and jumped into the drivers side as quickly as I could, already feeling the tingling in my legs. I prayed no one walked out and noticed my scale-clad chest and what looked to be wet hair. My day couldn't get any worse.

It took me a record time of five minutes to dry my hair in the small cab of my truck with the heater on full blast and the seat warmers. The whole time I kept glancing around hoping no one was gawking at me while calling the FBI. I escaped that one, and quickly drove home to start dinner as soon as I saw my booted feet again. The squished conditions gave my foot a cramp and I was forced to drive with my left, making the drive home all the more painful.

Dinner was quite, Charlie finishing his food fast so he could catch the game he wanted to see. I cleaned up and then said good night to charlie, taking a long soak in the bath before heading to bed. I snuggled deep into the covers, basking in the warmth and safety they brought me. I couldn't let my eyes close though, thoughts of Alice, Edward and the Cullen's turning over in my head. I just couldn't figure out what they were hiding, but I knew I had to figure it out, and soon before it drove me up a wall. With that last thought I drifted off to a restless sleep with dreams of Edward, dark forests, the ocean waves and the feeling of being watched.

* * *

The rest of the week went on just like Monday, only a few people staring and now people were actually smiling and waving at me. I now felt I had a floatie in this sea of people. Everyday I would go to school and park next to the Volvo and go to class. By the time lunch came my stomach would be in knots wondering if he would be there. The first thing I would do when I entered the lunch room would be to scan the Cullen's table and when I deemed it safe from Edward relax and talk to Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie almost always ignored us, which was fine with me I could do without Rosalie's hateful glare. I continued to sit alone in Biology and Mike had taken a liking to sitting in the empty seat next to me until the bell rang. I wanted to slap him silly by the time he left, he was just so damn annoying.

Almost every day I would head down to La-Push to First Beach and walk down to the little cove I found and stretch my tail for a while. The water was much colder here so it took me a while to get use to when I first would go in, chilling my tail to what kind of bone was in there. Once I almost got caught by some native boys who were cliff diving, one jumped quite spontaneously as I was trying to make my way slowly behind a cluster of rocks at the ocean bead before anyone saw me, he almost landed right on my head. After that I was careful to keep an eye out for more swimmers or cliff divers when I was near the coast.

Charlie and I fell into a nice rhythm as well. I would come home from swimming and cook him dinner which would almost always be ready right when he got home or shortly after. He would do the dishes and watch the game as I sat down and did my homework next to him, after I would quietly retire to my room for the night. It seemed right, and I loved that everything was falling into place. The feeling of _home _made my heart warm and I was so happy I could find that with Charlie.

* * *

By the time it was Friday afternoon, I was comfortable to go to lunch and have my normal conversation with Alice and Jasper. I went to the beach Friday and swam longer than normal, basking in just the good feelings I had. I haven't felt this good in a long time, it was almost as if I was at peace with myself, finally. I haven't exposed myself all though the grocery store incident was a little scary. I did have to manipulate the water a few times to keep it from dripping down on me from a walk way or something else, but those things were easily done. I went to bed with a smile on my face for the first time that night, and for once had good dreams of swimming in the ocean, of the beautiful pods of whales I see here, and a pair of golden eyes.

I awoke Saturday morning with a note from Charlie saying he had gone fishing for the day and to have a good time shopping. He even left me some money. I left the money on the counter, I didn't want to use his. Phil had given me a shiny credit card that I was aloud to use "For anything Bella, it's for your use for gas, shopping, whatever." he had said, so I would rather use his endless money than my dads money that he didn't have a lot of. Alice had said she would be at my house to pick me up at eleven because "We have a full day of shopping!".

I had groaned and asked God to please save me from this pixie.

It was only nine so I got dressed in a simple jeans and a plain shirt, before cleaning up my bedroom that by the time of the week looked like a tornado had gone through. I cleaned up the rest of the house, putting some laundry in and scrubbing the kitchen spotless. It was still painted a pale yellow, my mothers attempts to bring in some sun when we lived here. It made me sad that Charlie still hadn't moved on, perhaps I could ask him about re-painting it.

I was startled by a knock on the door, and with a glance at the clock I saw that it was eleven sharp. I opened the door to see Alice, dressed in her usual designer clothing, bouncing where she stood with a huge cat grin that went from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella! Are you ready for some shopping?" she practically yelled

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." I said, grabbing it off the hallway table and my keys.

I locked the front door behind me and made sure to side spot the slippery spot on the front porch, one I had learned about the hard way.

"Is it okay if I drive? I'll probably save more gas than your truck." Alice said, already opening the door to her yellow Porsche.

"Yeah that's fine. Wow, this is a nice car." I said, getting in and looking around at the leather seats and high-tec sound system.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Edw- uhm I mean my parents." She said, covering up what I could only assume was Edward. How could it be a gift from Edward? He was 17, he couldn't buy a car, nor have the money for one such as this. I shook my head, trying to put him in the back of my mind and just enjoy the day with Alice.

I tried to do exactly that but by the third trip to put bags in the car my feet were killing and I told Alice I couldn't shop anymore. We had gone to what seemed to be every store deemed appropriate to Alice, and inside she made me try on everything that was my size. It was torture but I tried to keep the smile on my face, but the damn pixie made it hard. She tried to buy my clothes but of course I refused, telling her it was fine Phil had given me a credit card to use when I went shopping. I was sure that I now had a brand new wardrobe, thanks to Alice. Even though I tried on way too much stuff, she picked out clothes that looked so good on me, I wasn't sure how she did it.

"What do you want to eat Bella?" Alice asked, pulling away from the parking spot we had right in front of the mall entrance. When I looked at the clock I was shocked to see it was already five.

"It doesn't matter to me, you can pick." I said, glancing out the window at the people walking by.

"Is it okay if we just go through a McDonald's? I'm not very hungry." Alice asked, and I agreed.

Alice didn't eat her McDonald's, she claimed she was going to eat it at home but I couldn't get rid of the feeling that she was lying. Now that I thinked about it, non of the Cullen's ever took a bite of food at lunch, just picked at it and moved it around there plates. Alice dropped me off and helped me bring my bags up to my room, which she said was "very cozy" before giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek bye and speeding off. Charlie wasn't home yet so I put away my new clothes and did the homework I had for that weekend.

When Charlie got home he watched the game, and I told him I was tired and I went to bed early after a nice long bath. I soaked in the tub for a long time trying to figure out the Cullen mystery. By the time I got to bed I was exhausted and threw myself on to my bed, groaning and rolling under the covers before quickly falling asleep.

That night I had a strange dream. I was running through the forest, my breaths hard and labored, and my eyes wide with fear. Then Jacob stepped out from behind the trees, Billy Black's son who I use to play with, begging for me to run, that he was coming. I wasn't sure who "he" was but I seemed more afraid of Jacob than the person he was speaking of. I was starring at him in horror before he turned into a giant wolf and leaped of my head, right onto the teeth bearing crouched figure I knew was Edward Cullen.

I jolted up awake from my dream, seeing a white blur and then nothing. I thought it was just from sitting up too fast so i rolled over and fell back into a fitful sleep, not noticing the draft from my open window.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my loves, I hope you all liked chapter four, because Chapter five will be much longer. Please review and tell me what you all think. You should also go look at my other story 'Lord Jasper'.**

Monday morning I awoke tired from my restless sleep the night before. When I pulled into the school parking lot people smiled and waved, and I parked in my usual spot next to the Cullen's. It was colder today, but it was thankfully not raining. The morning passed well, Alice and I got in trouble for talking too much, and Mike followed me around like a golden retriever. Woof Woof. It was nice, straight forward and easy, I felt like I was starting to fall into a nice easy routine and I knew what to expect each day.

My day turned sour when we were released to lunch and there was small white puffs floating down from the clouds. Snow. It was worse than rain because even though you think it's safe and you have a lesser chance of getting wet, your screwed when it melts into your socks or on your skin. I groaned and then a snow ball flew past me and Jessica and hit Mike straight in the back of the head. I realized then that this was much, much worse than rain. It was like throwing rain balls at people, and for me that was not a good thing. I said my goodbye's to Jessica and Mike and made my way quickly to the lunch room, dodging snow balls here and there.

When I walked into the lunch room my eyes made it's usual sweep over to the Cullen's table only to stop me dead in my tracks. There, sitting lazily back in his seat was Edward. I felt my heart stop and pick up again, and I thought I could go into cardiac arrest. I was angry he could get such a response out of me when he didn't even know I existed. I went to the lunch line and got my food, Alice was waiting for me at the end and together we walked over to the lunch table. I sat down with my back towards him, a sign that said "I'm going to ignore your ignorant ass" before I striked up a conversation with Alice about the outfit I was wearing which was one she picked out at the mall.

I felt the chair beside me move, and when I turned Edward was staring at me. I tried to give him my best "what the fuck are you looking at?" look which was hard because I had never actually given one. I was never usually mean, I didn't like violence and even if I didn't like someone I usually tried to at least be civil.

"Bella, would you like to walk with me to biology?" Edward asked, taking advantage of our locked eyes to talk.

"You have biology with me?" I asked stupidly, blinking rapidly so I could actually focus on what he was saying. All I could think about were those gorgeous golden eyes, wait golden? I did a double look as saw that his eyes were in fact golden. I could still vividly remember him having black eyes last time, I don't think I could forget a look like the one he had given me.

"Yes, I left early your first day and was sick after so I was never in class with you." He said, almost too politely. The way he was speaking to me was different, I wasn't sure if he was trying to be a gentlemen or thought I was mentally retarded.

"Oh...Well I guess if were going to the same place.." I trailed off, not knowing really what to say. I wasn't even sure why he was talking to me. Didn't he hate me? I bet Alice was making him be nice to me.

"We better go then, the bell rang." Edward said before standing up and grabbing his bag. Looking around I realized that most of the lunch room had left. I hurried to grab my bag and followed Edward out the door. The walk to biology was quite, we didn't speak but it wasn't uncomfortable. I could tell he was thinking about something, just like I was thinking about why the change of heart he had.

When we got to Biology almost every one was there, which meant the students stared as me and Edward walked in together and took our seats. Edward scooted his chair far away from me, but had it tilted in my direction. What, did I smell bad now or something? Oh gosh, maybe I smelt like fish! As I was trying to discretely sniff my hair to see if it smelt like fish Edward turned to me and flashed me a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself last time we met, I'm Edward, and you are Isabella?" Edward asked, although he added on the question as a last minute thought.

"Just Bella." I said, smiling before turning to my notebook. It was hard for me to concentrate looking at him. Not only was he so handsome I felt like any minute I might catch myself drooling, but I couldn't figure him or his family out and it was driving me insane. There was something different about them, and more my kind of different but I just couldn't figure it out.

"So, how are you liking Forks?" Edward asked, his voice smooth and soft.

"It's okay, cold and wet isn't really my thing." I said

"You must hate it here. Why did you move?" He asked.

"My mother was re-married and I sent myself here to live with my father so her and her new husband could travel together." I said, trying to keep my head high. I didn't want to show any weakness or let anyone know just how much I wasn't liking it here. The constant rain was a threat to me always and I missed my sunny home and the warm ocean waters.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, and it seemed to end the conversation. then made his rounds, handing out microscopes for a project we were suppose to be doing with our lab partners. I had already done the lab back in Australia, it seemed their curriculum was ahead of Forks since I was ahead in all of my classes.

"Ladies first?" Edward asked, gesturing to the microscope where we had to identify the bacteria.

"Thank you" I said, taking a look and telling him the answer, only for him to double check. This made me a little angry, did he not think I wasn't smart enough or something?

We went back and forth taking turns identifying the subjects and Edward stopped second guessing me after my third correct. We were the first ones finished and when I looked around the room I noticed most of the tables were struggling, some looking at the book under the table, or sneaking peeks at their notes.

"Mr. Cullen didn't you think Isabella deserved a chance at the microscope?" asked coming over and seeing our completed worksheet.

"Bella. and she actually identified three of the five Sr." Edward said with somewhat of a smirk, but the tone of his voice was almost dangerous, as if had offended him.

"Have you done this lab before ?" turned to me and asked

"Actually yes, back in Australia in the beginning of the year." I said

"Well then I suppose it's good you and are lab partners then." he said before leaving to check on the other students.

"A shame about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked, pointing out the window to the rain that was making the snow turn into slush.

"Not really." I said, quite happy that it wasn't snowing now because I wouldn't have to worry about trying to dodge Mike's snow ball fight I over heard him talking about today after school in the parking lot.

"Fork's must be a difficult place for you to live." Edward said, and I could tell he didn't say it as a question, he knew.

"You have no idea." I muttered, turning about to doodle on my notebook. I was drawing my tail, the way I loved how it shimmered in the sunlight that shone through the water while I was swimming. I dew a miniature sketch of the pod of humpback whales I see when I'm out sometimes as well. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, so I quickly covered my drawing of my tail with my hand.

"You are very good." Edward's voice said, startling me from my shading.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him

"At drawing, do you have a interest in marine life?"

"Something like that." and then the bell rang and Edward was up and out of his seat.

Mike came to my side and together we went to gym, something I was not happy about. I was thinking about Edward so much during the period that I was even more of a hazard. We were playing tennis and I managed to hit mike on the head and to completely miss an easy shot straight at me.

By the time gym was over, I was ready to go home, or at least go for a swim. It had been a long day and talking to Edward could not get out of my head. I made my way to the parking lot, thanking nature for washing away the snow. I was going to have to hide out in the locker room till after the snowball fight Mike planned after school, but now I was free to go. I made it to my truck before any of the Cullen's were there.

I made it to the beach quickly and got out, making my way down to my little cove under the cliffs. I didn't even undress before I dove in, it was just too cold out, but when I got in the water was warm. I felt the familiar tingling in my legs and in seconds I had my tail back. I swam around for a while, trying to clear my head but it seemed to be spinning in circles. My gut was telling me danger, and that there was something different about the Cullen's but when I was with Alice, or even when I talked to Edward today I felt this pull to them, and I felt safe. By the time I was dragging myself, and my heavy tail up onto the sand to dry off I was just even more confused and pissed off because my tail was scraped on some rock and it stung.

Once my legs were back I picked up my bag and made my way back towards the beach parking, walking slowly and taking in the view. Right in front of the parking lot was a group of guys, they seemed to all be natives to the reservation. They were in a circle, and all of them were taller with bronze skin and dark hair. When I got closer one person stood out, a boy maybe 15 years old with long hair pulled back into a pony tail. He looked familiar and from his facial expression when we saw each other he seemed to know me from somewhere too.

Sighing I walked past them and to my truck where I threw my bag in the backseat and climbed in. The drive back to Charlie's was slow, I couldn't pass this man who decided to go 45 the whole way there. I was ready to strangle him by the time he turned off the main road. When I turned onto Charlie's street I let out a sigh of relief to finally be home and parked my truck on the grass in the front yard. I went in and started cooking dinner for Charlie and I, grilled cheese and soup.

When Charlie opened the front door this evening he wasn't alone. With him was Billy Black, his old friend that he goes fishing with on the weekends and the boy from the beach, his son Jacob.

"Bella, you remember Billy, and his son Jacob." Charlie said, leading them into the kitchen where I was just taking off our grilled cheese.

"Yeah Hi, how are you guys?" I asked, giving one of my first real smiles since I've been there. Jacob looks much different from the last time I saw him, I remember playing with him while Billy and Charlie were fishing when we were younger.

"Were good. We've missed you around Bella." Billy said

"Are you hungry? I was just making Charlie and I grilled cheese and tomato soup." I said

"That would be great, thank you Bella." Billy said before leaving Jake and me in the kitchen while him and Charlie went to go watch the game.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you today at the beach, you look different." Jake said

"Don't worry about it, I didn't either. You've grown a lot." I said, flipping over Jake's and Billy's sandwiches.

"So, how are you liking the rainy town of Forks?" Jake asked, sitting on the counter.

"It's alright, taking some getting use to but all the kids seem pretty nice." I said, shrugging

"Well I bet it's nothing like Australia. Who have you been hanging out with?" Jake asked

"Oh uhm Mike Newton and Jessica Stanely, those kids and...the Cullen's." I said, adding on the last bit

"Those kids are cool, they come down to first beach to party all the time" Jake said

"What about the Cullen's?" I asked, trying to find out anything about them.

"They don't come to our land"

"Why? you make it sound like they aren't allowed."

"Well, there's this legend and technically they can't."

"Tell me it."

And Jake did. He took some convincing, I even tried to flirt with him to get it out. By the time Jake was done telling me the story of 'The Cold Ones' I had goose bumps, not because it was scary, but a part of me, a big part, believed it. How could I not, when I was something thought to only be in fairy tales as well? Jake and Billy left soon after he told me the story, and I told my father I was tired and went up to bed early that night. I was restless, my mind spinning in all the possibilities but the main thing I kept thinking was "Could the Cullen's be vampires?"

I was up and down all night, turning over and I couldn't seem to get comfortable. The one time I fell asleep I had a dream that Edward and I were in a forest, sunlight shinning through the leaves, but he smiled and it wasn't kind, it made goose bumps rise on my arms and I was suddenly afraid. He went into a crouch and then he sprung at me. I had jumped awake to find my sheets a tangled mess on the floor and my hair sticking to my face in sweat. After that I pretty much stayed up until the sunlight looked bright enough to call it "morning time"

I decided I needed to do some research, see what other myths are out there. I started up my Mac Phil had gotten for me for Christmas, and went downstairs to get some breakfast. I made a big bowl of captain crunch and then went back upstairs. I went to Google and typed in the word "Vampires". Only costume and make-up stores came up, and then I found a few articles and websites from people claiming to be vampires. I even found a website where you give your blood to someone who claims they are a vampire. You even list your blood type. I shuddered and quickly went back to Google. I couldn't really find anything useful and believable until I saw 'Vampires A-Z'.

The site listen legends from all around the world about vampires, old myths that connected to the Cullen's in some ways and not in others. None of them really sounded like them, until I got to the Italian vampires that were told to be pale skinned, skin ice as cold and able to move at lightning speed. I remembered how Alice seemed to come out of nowhere, or how cold her skin was when she touched me. It was written that they feasted on humans, and had a ruling empire. The website also said they were incredibly beautiful to help them lure their prey. This was the closest thing I could find to the Cullen's and honestly it sounded just like them.

I slammed my computer shut and got off my bed. I couldn't stay in the house any longer, this was just getting way too real. I put on my jacket and got into my truck, I just needed to think. I drove down to First Beach and got out. The waves looked a little scary, crashing onto the beach, and the sky was unusually dark. I ignored all of this and continued down the beach to my cove where I undressed and dove in, anxious to feel the water around me.

I just kind of swam around, not really knowing where I was going, caught up in my thoughts. I knew that if the Cullen's really were vampires that I should be afraid. They could drink my blood and then kill me in a blink of an eye. I also knew that they were so gentle and friendly it was hard to look at them as monsters. I knew then that I wasn't afraid. I was a mermaid, something that shouldn't be real and that makes me no less a monster than them. Something come to life out of fairy tales.

Jake's story said that they drank animal blood, that they were harmless but still dangerous. Could I go on that and believe that I was safe because they drank from animals only? A gut feeling told me I already trusted them, or at least Alice. When I looked up I realized I had swam a lot farther down the coast than I had originally thought, and I also realized I made a very bad mistake. The water was starting to become more harsh and strong, and I was miles from any type of land I could get out of the water on, these were only a bunch of cliff faces.

When I tried to swim back towards the beach the waves only pushed me farther down. When I swam down towards the bottom away from the fierce waves the current was too strong. I couldn't fight it and it was bringing me right towards the rocks. I started to panic, moving the waters forwards, to try to fight it and allow me to swim back but it was too much, I wasn't strong enough for either. The water was rushing towards the cliff face, and bringing me with it.

I felt the water slam me into the rock face and the string as it ripped the skin on my bare back. I cried out and tried to pull myself on top of the rock but the water had already pulled me back out, and was getting ready to slam me back into the rock face. I heard the splash as something fell into the water but I couldn't see it before I was smashed back into it, scraping my tale and I felt a rib crack, my head fell back onto the rock, making my vision blurry and black. I was shocked by the realization I was probably going to die, be knocked unconscious and drown. My back hurt, and my head was throbbing, my tale felt heavy like it was tied down to a bunch of weights.

Before my vision faded into the black completely I saw a pair of golden eyes, an angel.

**That was chapter five guys! I hoped you all liked it, and sorry for the late update. Not only was I busy, but I had writers block. It's not as good as it could be, but I want to get it posted for you all. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys this is chapter six. I'm trying to update as fast as possible. I really appreciate the reviews, they help motivate me! Please keep reviewing, and also check out my other story 'Lord Jasper'.**

The first thing I was aware of was the throbbing pain I had on my back. I had a headache that felt like someone was jack hammering it, and it was hard to breathe. I tried not to groan and just keep my breathing even, I couldn't open my eyes. They felt like they were glued shut and when I tried to move my fingers they felt like a dead weight. I couldn't remember what happened, just that I went swimming. I listened to the sounds around me, and I realized I wasn't at the beach. I then noticed voices around me, whispering softly. It was hard to make out but I thought I heard Alice talking to someone,

"She'll wake up in 60 seconds Edward, relax!" Her pixie voice came to me, seeming too loud for such a quite place

"Alice, Carlisle needs her to wake up so he can examen her" a voice I recognized and guessed was Edwards, soft like velvet although it sounded very angry.

"Edward, I would have seen if there was anything life threatening wrong with her. Now shush, she's about to wake up." Alice hissed, I could hear the exasperation and venom in her voice. I decided that now would be a good time to try to open my eyes, and when I did I gasped.

I was on a white sofa, in a very big and white room. The ceiling was high and I noticed other sofas as well surrounded a flat screen T.V. The room was open, with a window as a wall that faced what I guessed was the backyard. There was a black grand piano over in the corner and I could see the dinning room table. I then noticed the seven pairs of golden eyes staring at me. I could feel my face heat up into a blush as I slowly tried to sit up, only to wince in pain at my back and grab my head. All the light colors made it hurt even worse.

"Try not to sit up dear, you hurt yourself pretty bad." said a small brunette who had a kind smile on her face while she was wrapped in a older blonde haired man's arms. If I had to guess I knew this was Dr. Cullen.

"Bella, you scared us! What were you thinking going into the ocean when it was like that?" Alice practically yelled before she was in front of me in a blink of an eye and had her arms around me, squeezing a little too hard on my back.

"Ow, Alice too tight." I managed through a few pants from the pain

"Oh, so sorry Bella." Alice said, her arms immediatly at her sides. She sat down on the edge of the sofa next to me.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle." Said the blonde haired man, stepping forward and leaving what I presumed was his wife.

"Hello" I said, trying to concentrate on what he was saying through the pain

"Do you think I could examen you? I want to make sure you don't have any injuries and-" I cut him off as soon as I processed the word "Examen".

"No!" I said, standing up, a little too fast. I tried to make it towards the door, danger flashing in my mind. My gut was twisting and then I realized that if the Cullen's were vampires like I had suspected, that drove me to the beach, I probably wasn't getting out of here alive.

Just as I was almost to the front door a white flash appeared in front of me and I saw Edward, who up until now had been silent. His hand was out stretched in a defenseless pose and he had a concerned and longing look in his eyes.

"Please Bella, we won't hurt you. Carlisle just want's to make sure you're okay, and then you can leave. Your secret is safe with us and I promise we will not harm you." Edward said, his voice soft like velvet

"Don't worry Bella, were friends I won't let anything happen to you." Alice said, taking my hand and leading me over to the sofa I had been lying on before. Sitting back down hurt a lot, my ribs were aching and my lower back had a stabbing pain that felt like I was being stabbed.

"Now Bella, tell me what hurts." Carlisle said before checking me over. His hands were cool and gentle, when he probed my ribs and back he was careful not to do it too hard. I blushed when I had my shirt up and I could feel everyone's eyes on me, I felt very uncomfortable.

"Well, it seems you have broken three ribs, and I don't feel any splinters so you should heal well in about four weeks. As for your lower back, I think you have some severe bruising and your appendix is swelled. I'm going to give you some pain medication and some for the swelling. You should be fine by the time you ribs heal but I do want you to either come to the hospital or the house for a check up in two weeks. " Carlisle said, packing up his medical bag and standing up in a smooth motion.

I blushed and pushed my hair back, slowly sitting up more fully trying not to avoid the pain in my back as well as I could. I looked down at my feet, pleading with myself not to ask but I knew I could have some serious damage to my tail, I knew I should have Carlisle look at it. It seemed Edward could tell I was conflicted about something because he chose that time to speek up.

"What's wrong Bella?" He said from his position against the fall wall directly across from me, leaning back with his arms crossed.

"Well, I know this is kind of weird, but do you think Carlisle could uh...take a look at my tail?" I asked, practically mumbling it and when I said tail I was surprised anyone heard me it was so low.

"Of course Bella, you should have said something before." Carlisle said, helping me law down on the sofa again before waiting patiently. I realized that he was waiting for me to make my legs sprout a tail and when I glanced around all the Cullen's were watching me expectantly, their emotions in their eyes ranging from curiosity, to fear, to excitement.

"I need a glass of water." I said, feeling the blush heating up my cheeks. I had never changed in front of someone before, other than my mother. She was the only one who knew my secret and lying here with what I was now convinced vampires just seemed too far out. Maybe I was dreaming.

Rosalie got up and walked into the kitchen, and was back standing in front of me with a glass of water before I could blink twice. I tried to calm my heart down, I thought I might go into cardiac arrest if I didn't calm down. I knew this was a big deal, I was about to show this whole family my tail and I had no idea how they were going to react. I tried to keep in mind that they were the ones who saved me before, obviously they had seen my tail before. With another deep breath I poured some of the water onto my legs, much to Esme's dismay before I felt the tingling in my toes.

I heard their collective gasps when my pale legs were replaced by a much more beautiful sight of my deep blue scaled tail. It stretched all the way across the sofa and my fins were hanging off.

"Bella, blue is definitively your color. I mean look how gorgeous! I know exactly what top to buy you now!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Bella, Edward and Alice saw your tail before when they pulled you out of the water, but by the time you got back here you had your legs again. You are absolutely stunning, not that you are not without the tail." Esme said, her smile motherly and loving and her eyes were shinning. Rosalie had a scowl on her face and her eyes were narrowed into slits.

"Your a fish." Emmett said, stating the obvious before being slapped on the head by Rosalie.

Edward came to crouch down in front of me, his eyes seemed pain and when he spoke he seemed to be having trouble. I saw his hand twitch, almost like he was going to grab something but stopped himself.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, concern evident in his voice before I realized the pain wasn't coming from just my back any longer, but my tail. A deep gash ran from where my ass was to about mid-thigh. It was pulsing and blood was forming at the top of it. There some other smaller, and less deep scratches at the end of my tail by my fins that Carlisle just treated with some disinfectant. As for the gash he seemed at a loss, explaining he never went to veterinarian school and wasn't sure if stitches were the best option because of my scales and what would happen when I phased back. We peridocically would pour some water on me to keep me from changing back while Carlisle was working. He applied pressure to stop the little bleeding and then disinfected it, stalling for time before he could decide what to do.

Carlisle ended up using surgical glue to seal the cut on my tail, telling me that if it did rip when I phased back and forth it wouldn't be as bad if they were stitches or staples. With another comment about my need to care for my cuts and that he will also be looking at it when I come in for a check up in two weeks, I'll be fine. I dried myself as quickly which only took a minute or two before my legs were back.

There seemed to be an air of anxiousness between the Cullen's and I now that I was deemed I would live by Carlisle. I don't think either of us were sure how to carry on from here. I kept glancing between everyone, not sure what to say exactly.

"Well, thank you for checking me over." I said finally, not being able to handle the building silence in the room.

"Of course Bella, we were all worried about you, but please, call me Carlisle." He said, and I smiled back showing I would. and then there was silence again.

"Well Bella, do you mind explaining to us why you sprout a tail?" Rosalie finally asked, her voice thick with venom and I found my self slightly afraid of her intense glare. If looks could kill.

"Only if you explain to me why you drink animals dry." I said, trying to sound as harsh as her. By Emmett's sniffled laugh, I could tell it was probably pathetic.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asked, surprising lacing his usually calm voice.

"Oh don't play dumb. You cannot expect me to tell you everything about me without you telling me about your self's. I'm not stupid." I said, and now I was actually getting angry. Who were they to try to get me to confess my secrets to them, while they try to act innocent and well, normal?

"How did you find out?" Jasper asked, speaking for the first time today. I felt a bit calmer suddenly, my anger disappearing as quickly as it came.

"I'm friends with the boys in La-Push. When they told me of the legends they didn't think they were real, but I knew. I could tell, and then well, I used Google and that made it kind of official. I was actually trying to clear my head by going for a swim when you all saved me." I said, blushing bright red by the end.

"I see. So what _do _you know about us?" Carlisle asked, his voice curious but not hostel and I took that as a good sign I wasn't in any danger knowing their secret.

"You drink blood to survive, but animal blood. You are all incredibly fast and strong as well as uh, beautiful. You have golden eyes and some of you have special gifts I have yet to figure out." I said, blushing when I mentioned the beautiful part, trying not to keep my eyes from glancing at Edward.

"Well you are correct about everything really. Our natural food source is humans, but we do not want to be monsters. We choose to hunt animals instead and call ourselves 'vegetarians'. Our eyes are golden because of what we choose to feed on. You are incredibly brilliant Bella for understanding all of this." Carlisle said, backing up everything I said and giving me a bit of knowledge.

"Well it was hard to deny being what happens to me every time water touches me." I said, giving a weak smile.

"Do you mind explaining some of that to us?" Carlisle asked, his eyes suddenly sparkling with curiosity and wonder. I was suddenly very scared of being here. What if I told them and they kept me and studied me? What if they told everyone my secret? I felt my heart quicken and it seemed Carlisle could hear and he quickly reassured me with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, do not be scared. We will not harm you and you and your secret are safe with us. We understand how it is to keep a secret." Carlisle said gently and with a look in his eyes I could tell he was telling the truth. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, it will probably be easier if I start from the begging. Only one other person, my mother, knows. When I was living in Australia I went diving a lot. It quickly became my favorite hobby and I went out almost every weekend. One day when I was out the weather took a turn for the worse, and I don't exactly remember everything that happened but I remember being drifted off and finding a cave on a cliff side. The next thing I know I'm on the beach with a bloody tail." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You have no idea how you became how you became?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with curiosity but it did not alarm me this time.

"Nope. I was just trying to figure out what to do when I dried and my legs came back. I quickly learned that if I got wet I sprouted a tail, and when I dried myself completely I would have my legs back. I can manipulate water, but I don't really like to. Although, It comes in handy when I moved here. The rain was a big threat to me, but with my power I'm able to keep it off of me if my clothes or jacket doesn't block it." I said, proving my point by fixing my gaze at the half empty glass of water in front of me and making the water move up slowly out of it, only to let it go so it could splash back into the glass.

I heard the collective gasps in the room, but I tried my best to stay calm. I could feel Edward's eyes piercing into me and I kept my eyes on my feet so I wouldn't lock eyes with those golden orbs of sexy. There was a pause before every one collected their thoughts.

"That is...incredible Bella." Edward said at last, breaking the silence that started to fall on all of us.

"I could say the same about you. I'm tired and I know Charlie is probably worried so I should probably head out. Thank you for saving me, and for protecting my secret." I said, nodding to everyone in the room, even Rosalie.

"Thank you for keeping ours Bella. We will be speaking soon, I'm sure Alice will have you over to the house before your two week check up and we can all get to know one another better." Carlisle said, giving me a one armed hug before Esme enveloped me into her arms and whispered to me to keep safe and it was lovely too meet me. Rosalie actually nodded to me and Emmett gave me a smile before they left the room and went up stairs together. Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and turned to Edward.

"Do you mind taking Bella home? I promised Jasper we would go hunting and we could drop off Bella's truck at her house when were done because with her headache she is in no condition to drive." Alice said, already had a plan.

"Of course, but how will you get it? Her truck is in La-Push and we are not allowed to go there Alice." Edward said, while Carlisle and Esme quietly left the room leaving us four alone.

"I have my ways Edward, just take Bella home and make sure she's safe." Alice said before giving me a kiss on the cheek and with a quick wave good bye from Jasper they were out the back door and into the forest behind the house. I was suddenly aware that Edward and I were alone, and that he would be driving me home as well. I turned to him and tried my best to smile and he flashed me a crooked grin that made my heart melt before leading me out the front door to his Volvo. The whole way I was aware of the hand on the lower part of my back, leading me. His cool skin soaked through my shirt and I had to suppress shivers, and I was pretty sure they weren't from the cool of his touch.

Edward opened the car door for me and shut it quietly before being in the drivers seat in a flash, turning on the car and turning around in the yard.

"Seat Belt Bella." Edward said, flashing another crooked grin my way. I was surprised, he had never been this friendly towards me before and it was a far cry from the hated look he gave me the first day of school.

"Edward, you're a vampire I doubt you will crash with your reflexes." I said, rolling my eyes but buckling up anyway.

"Vampire or not, safety first." Edward chuckled, peeling out of the drive way and towards what I supposed was my house. We were on the out skirts of Fork's, somewhere I hadn't really been before. Green flashed out of the window and it only made my head hurt more. Was there any other color in Fork's besides _green? _I groaned and propped my head on my closed fist resting on the top of the door.

"Something hurting?" Edward asked, his voice concerned.

"No, just all this green makes my head hurt worse. It would be a miracle to even see some brown here." I said.

Edward let out a small chuckle, shaking his head but not commenting. I probably sounded so stupid but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. I then payed attention to the soft music playing in the back ground and recognized it immediately.

"City and Colour?" I asked, shock lacing my tone.

"You know him?" Edward asked, his voice just as shocked

"Uhm Yes, he's one of my favorite artist actually." I said, a small smile on my face. His music was like sex and water, combined that was like heaven.

The car suddenly stopped and I looked up to see we were in my drive way, Charlie's cruiser was gone telling me he was still fishing with Billy. Edward and I both sat there for a moment, almost enjoying the silence but niether of us knowing exactly what to say.

"Alice will have your truck back before your father gets home." Edward said finally, and I knew that it was time for me to leave. I don't know what, but something was telling me it was hard for Edward to be around me than the rest of the Cullen family.

"Thank you, for everything." I said, opening my door and stepping out. I was getting ready to start up the front walk when I heard the window roll down and I turned to see Edward smiling at me, that crooked smile that made me melt, leaning over to talk to me.

"We all loved you being here today Bella, please, do not be a stranger." Edward said, his voice thick and seemed to roll over my skin.

"I won't..." I said, trailing off and really wanting to ask something. Edward sighed and I thought I saw him roll his eyes a bit.

"What is it Bella?" He asked, obviously being able to tell I wanted to ask something.

I huffed and finally asked "Who pulled me out of the water today?"

"I did." and with that Edward gave me a quick smile and was speeding away, out of sight in a matter of seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I am so sorry for such a long wait, I was out of town and a little busy. But here is Chapter seven, and I will also be posting Chapter seven for 'Lord Jasper' tonight. I hope you all like this, and please review and tell me what you think!**

The next morning I woke for school after wanting to murder my alarm clock. I was tired, rolling off my bed almost onto the floor when I got up. I groaned and glared at the light filtering through my blinds into the room. I let out another groan when I saw the bags under my eyes and realized I would look like hell today. I was up all night, tossing and turning in the bed. My mind was a mess with my thoughts about yesterday with the Cullen's. I took a long hot shower before getting ready for school. I put on a simple jeans and t-shirt before putting on a nice pair of golden earrings.

I was running a little behind this morning so I grabbed a pop-tart for class and hurried out the door, trying not to slip on the wet ground. I stopped when I saw a silver Volvo parked in my drive way, Edward standing in front leaning causally on the hood with his arms crossed. I hesitantly walked forward until I was standing directly in front of him.

"Good morning Bella. I was wondering if you would like to ride with me this morning?" Edward asked, going around to the passenger side and opening the door for me. I didn't think I really had a choice, saying no while he was holding open my door would be just plain cruel.

"Uh, thanks." I said, slowly sitting inside, while giving him a tentative smile before he closed the door. He was beside me and starting the car in a flash, and took me by surprise for a moment.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, finding the back seat empty of anyone else.

"They drove separately today, although Alice will be riding home with us." Edward said, his voice smooth and soft.

He looked just as good as yesterday. His plain black shirt fit perfectly, roomy but tight enough to define his muscles. I couldn't decide if his hair looked more like bed-head or sex hair. I looked away when I realized he caught me looking, and blushed when I saw his mouth turn up into a small smirk. Stupid, beautiful Volvo driving vampire.

Before I knew it we were sliding into a parking sport next to a large red jeep where the rest of the Cullen's were waiting around it. Emmett and Rosalie were locked into a embrace that made me blush and look away. When I glanced over at Alice and Jasper I looked else where as well, they were only holding each other and looking into one another eyes but the emotions I saw there were just so strong if felt intimate.

Edward quickly got out of the car and came over to my side and opened my door before I could. I blushed and thanked him while trying not to trip as I was getting out. Emmett gave me a hug and Rosalie didn't glare at me, so I thought it was progress. Alice came dancing up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek while Jasper gave me a warm smile, but didn't come any closer.

"Bella! I thought we could hangout this afternoon over at my house." Alice said in way of greeting.

"Yeah, that would be great." I said, giving her a big smile. It was hard to compete with Alice's enthusiasm but I tried to at least seem a little more enthusiastic about things in front of her.

We all went to class then, Edward walking with Alice and I to the door of our classroom before disappearing into the crowded hallway towards his own class. I was met with a few nasty glances from the girls in the class, especially Lauren and I felt myself blush. I couldn't figure out what I was getting so many dirty looks before Alice giggled and leaned over towards me.

"They are so jealous because Edward drove you to school today. They think you two have a thing." Alice said, giggling again. I blushed and looked down at my notes I was taking, only to have Alice laugh at me some more.

"Their all just jealous, ignore them Bella." Alice whispered, trying to not alert the teacher to our side conversation while she was teaching.

The rest of the morning classes passed relatively quickly, although the glares and dirty looks I got did not escape my notice. By the time it was lunch, I was practically ready to run to my truck and leave. Jessica wasn't talking to me so we moved through the lunch line in silence, something that had never happened before. I was just turning towards the Cullen's table after paying for my lunch when Lauren stepped in front of me. She gave me a dark glare, and I rolled my eyes, looking towards the lunch table and catching Edward's eye, while the rest of his family looked at Lauren.

"You think you're so pretty don't you?" Lauren sneered, coming closer to me.

"No, I don't. Actually, I find you quite pretty except when your glaring like a five year old." I said, my voice calm . I wanted to seem like she wasn't going to bother me, whatever she was going to through in my face.

"Oh whatever _Swan._ Just because Cullen drove you to school today, doesn't make you hot shit. Your just as ugly and pathetic as you were the first day you walked through these doors." Lauren snarled, coming even closer to where we were almost touching. Standing this close to her I could see how big her pores were and the makeup she had piled onto her face. There was something pink stuck in between one of her teeth, and it really bothered me.

"I'm sorry if I came off that way, but _Edward _and I are just friends." I said, and turned to walk towards our lunch table. Lauren held our her arm though and stopped me, before taking her soda and dumping it on top of my head, soaking me through.

I froze, taking in the silent lunch room while everyone stared at Lauren and I. Then I felt the tingling in my toes and it snapped me into action. I dropped my lunch tray and ran out the back door into the grassy area by the parking lot. I just got behind a large oak tree when my legs were turned into my tail and I fell flat on my face. I groaned and rolled over onto my back, sitting up and looking around. No one was outside, and my pounding heart calmed a little, but only slightly. I knew someone could walk out any minute and see me, but I wasn't sure what to do. The grass was wet, and the closest spot of dry land was over by the parking lot over hang, out in the open. I heard a twig snap behind me coming from the lunch room and I whipped around, seeing Edward standing there with his hands out and his eyes apologetic.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were someone else." I said, my hand over my stuttering heart that had stopped briefly.

"I'm sorry Bella, for scaring you and what Lauren did. How can I help?" He asked, coming closer and kneeling down next to me. I tried to stop it but a blush covered my face and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Can you just take me back to your house?" I asked, trying to hide my tears by ducking my head.

Edward just nodded and picked me up, walking in what I could only describe as 'Vampire Speed' into the parking lot and put me in the back seat of his Volvo. He got into the drivers side and started the car, quickly backing out of the space and making his way to out of the school. I tried to stop crying, but they seemed to keep coming, stronger and more often now.

"Shhh Bella, don't cry. Lauren was out of line and I'm sorry she did that, but it's okay now, she doesn't matter." Edward said, his voice surprisingly full of emotion.

"I-I-I don't know why I'm crying. I just, I'm so _angry _at her for doing that. Not even for her dumping her drink on me, but for what she said." I said, not even noticing that my tail had already dried thanks to Edward turning up the heat and I was now back into my jean covered legs. Edward startled me when he started laughing, not obnoxious but small chuckles.

"So, you're crying not because she almost exposed your secret, or the fact she dumped her drink on you in front of everyone and your embarrassed about it, but because she was rude, your angry?" Edward asked, another small chuckle coming out from between his perfect lips.

"Well, yeah. I didn't like her speaking with me like that. It hurt my feelings, and to do it in front of everyone..." I said, trailing off.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to laugh at your tears. Your reactions just surprise me every time." Edward said, his voice once again concerned and almost loving.

"It's fine, I'm just being stupid." I said, wiping under my eyes, and giving him a small smile when he looked back at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Well I'm glad to see you have your legs back. It scared all of us when Lauren did that." Edward said, turning into a spot in his drive way and turning off the car. I hadn't noticed we were there already and went to get out of the car, but Edward was faster, opening the back door for me and helping me out. I let go of his hand he had offered as soon as I was standing right on my feet. I tried to hide my blush, ducking my head while rubbing my hand absentmindedly. When I had taken Edward's hand it felt like a little tingling shock of pleasant warmth flowed through me.

By the look on Edward's face it seemed as if he felt it too. Edward guided me up the front steps and into the house where Esme and Carlisle were waiting.

"Bella dear, Alice called and told us what happened. I made you some lunch since you never had a chance to eat at school." Esme said when I had taken off my shoes, offering me a warm smile and her hand. I took it and she lead me into the kitchen where she had made me a sandwich and had some tea that I liked ready at the kitchen island. She hadn't pulled me out of the family room quickly enough though before I noticed Edward and Carlisle seeming to have a silent conversation.

I ate slowly, making small talk with Esme about a small house she was restoring a few miles off into the woods. She talked so passionately about her work I knew she loved it, it seemed to make her so happy. I got up and washed my plate, much to Esme's disapproval when I refused to let her take it. When I finished putting it away we walked into the family room where Carlisle was reading a book and Edward was making his way towards a black grand piano I hadn't payed attention to yesterday when I was here.

I hesitantly made my way over to where he was sitting on the bench, his long slender fingers resting softly on the keys, but not playing. I stopped when I reached the piano and looked down at him, not sure what I was waiting for.

"Would you like to sit and hear me play?" Edward asked with a crooked smile. When he looked up at me I felt my heart stop and start up again and I could have sworn his smile got even larger when it did that. I just nodded and sat down softly on the bench next to him.

"I didn't realize you were musical." I said, waiting patiently for him to start.

Edward didn't reply, instead he started playing one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. It started off dark, almost threatening, turning into something of confusion. It was so beautiful as it began to get lighter, falling softly with other notes until suddenly it was dark again, loud and and almost painfully sad. It started getting into a lighter tone though before it stopped. I looked up at Edward, amazed that there were tears in my eyes, and feeling stupid for crying twice in one day in front of him.

"It's beautiful Edward. What is it called?" I asked, intrigued on who had written such a masterpiece.

"Thank you. I haven't named it yet, it's not exactly finished." He announced, and I realized that he had written it himself, and how truly gifted he must be.

"Well, I'm sure when you finish it, it will bring tears to people's eyes." I said softly, looking down at my hands when I felt myself blush again.

"Like you?" Edward asked, almost in a whisper before starting to play again. I fell into a daze, listening to him play was almost magical and he was so gifted. I hadn't realized that Carlisle and Esme had left the room, nor how late it was until Edward stopped playing and stood.

"The others are home, and Alice wants to do some online shopping with you since you won't have time to go anywhere tonight, and she thinks it as 'Retail Therapy'." Edward said with a chuckle, again holding out his hand to help me up. I felt the shock again when my hand touched his, but instead of letting go as quickly as possible, I held on, feeling the warmth and just savoring it.

I probably would have held his hand all day if I hadn't heard the garage door open and I quickly dropped his hand when Alice came around the corner.

"Shopping time!" she yelled before dragging me up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for all the reviews. I wanted to also apologize for being gone so long, I was busy with family and friends and school. I hope you all can forgive me! I have also updated 'Lord Jasper'. I will continue for now on to update as often as I can, hopefully once a week. **

* * *

****The next morning I was anxious about going to school. The day before had been long with the Lauren incident, and I was nervous about seeing her again, not because of what she would say to me, but because I desperately wanted to result to physical violence, which I have never done.

Alice had kept me over at her house, insisting on buying me clothes online, as a form of "retail therapy," since we couldn't go to the mall. I found that it was useless to protest and eventually just shut up. Edward had said goodbye when Alice went to drive me home and thinking about his smile now gave me butterflies.

I remember dreaming about Edward last night, his golden eyes and cold stone arms were wrapped around my waist. I blushed thinking about the dream as I put my hair into a messy braid and threw on jeans and a t-shirt, not feeling up to trying to pick out something decent. I was putting on my boots and jacket when I suddenly wondered if Edward could be waiting in my drive way again to take me to school as he had yesterday, or if I would be driving myself.

When I walked out the door to leave for school I instantly spotted the silver Volvo sitting in my fathers space in the drive way, passenger door open waiting for me with Edward standing next to it, giving me a crooked smile. I tried to calm my racing heart as I walked up to him, minding the puddles at my feet as I gave him a smile as I sat in the passenger seat, while he closed the door behind me before quickly using vampire speed to be on the driver's side before I could blink.

I blushed when he turned to me and said a velvet greeting to me, his eyes intense on my face.

"Good Morning Edward," I said, directing my eyes elsewhere, anywhere but him, while he pulled out of my drive way and towards school.

"Is this going to be happening everyday?" I asked finally, turning slightly towards him.

"Is what going to be happening everyday?" He asked smoothly, as if he didn't already know what I was referring to.

"I suppose, unless the rare day comes and it's sunny outside. Then my family will not be in school and you would have to drive yourself." Edward said, turning off the highway that lead to the school parking lot.

"Why won't you be in school when it's sunny out?" I asked.

"Because...well it's not that we burn up or something but we look different and can't be seen in public. It's hard to explain." Edward said, and he almost seemed annoyed, with me or the reason he couldn't go in the sun in public, I wasn't sure.

"Could I see one day?" I asked hopefully, I mean they had seen my tail, it was only fair.

"Yes, one day." Edward said before sliding into a parking spot next to a large jeep and stepping out.

I opened my door and got out before he could even come around to my side of the car and smiled widely at him when he glared. I went and stood next to him, surprised when he put his arm lightly around my shoulders while we walked past Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley who were gawking at Edward and I as we walked up to meet the rest of the Cullen's on the other side of the jeep we parked next to, that I guess was Emmett who was holding the keys in his hand.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice said cheerfully, coming forward to give me a hug while the rest smiled or waved in greeting. I could feel a light blush on my cheeks from the attention and saw Jasper stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

The bell rang and we quickly made our way into the building, Emmett and Jasper going to their first period while Rosalie headed off to hers. Alice and Edward walked with me in the middle. Alice was talking about some fashion show she wanted to go to and Edward and I were silent. I was to busy trying not to stare at Edward and calm my heart that seemed to beat faster every time he was close to me while he just continued to look straight ahead, glaring at a few people who stared.

Alice went directly into the class room when we reached the door, but Edward tugged on my wrist, causing me to stop and turn to look at him. I was looking directly into Edward's eyes and it did not go unnoticed how close we were standing, where I could feel the cool radiate from him, and smell his delicious scent.

"Bella, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over again today after school, but spend time with me?" Edward asked, looking directly into my eyes but somehow made it seem like he was shy asking me. I felt my mouth open in shock and I stared at him for a few seconds, processing what he was saying.

He wanted to hangout, alone, with me. Okay, deep breaths Bella. I knew I would never hear the end of it if I passed out due to lack of oxygen because I could never breathe right when I was talking to Edward. I realized I hadn't replied yet and Edward was slowly starting to frown at my lack of answer.

"I would love that." I said, my voice sounding breathless as if I had just been running or something.

"I'll see you at lunch then Bella." Edward said, flashing me a smile and quickly letting go of my wrist I had forgotten he had held and walking away towards his class. I turned and entered the full classroom just before the bell rang signaling the start of lesson. Everyone was staring at me and I blushed and hurried to my seat so the teacher could begin.

Alice gave me a knowing look when I sat down, looking down at my wrist that was tingling from Edward's touch. I felt cold without him standing next to me for some reason. I tried to keep my mind off the upcoming afternoon with Edward and on my lessons, but all I could think about what we would do, and talk about. I was getting nervous as the day went on and by the time I was walking to lunch I was a nervous wreck.

Jessica was talking about Mike and a date they went on the other night while we got our lunch, and I quickly said goodbye to her, cutting her off to whatever she was saying once we paid and went and took me seat with the Cullen's. I smiled at Edward, Alice and Jasper when I sat down and we engaged in conversation about the assignment Alice and I would be working on the next week for class. It surprised me when Emmett would join the conversation here and there and Rosalie didn't glare at me once.

I felt my nerves coming back when the bell rang for the end of lunch and everyone stood up. I would have to sit through biology with Edward and then we would be going back to his house. I let Edward lead me out of the lunch room after saying a short goodbye to everyone else and headed to biology discussing how boring it was to be learning the same topics over again, and so much more for Edward who has done it many times.

When we sat down at the lab table waiting for class to start I was annoyed when Mike Newton came over to sit on the edge of my desk, completely ignoring the fact that Edward and I were talking.

"So Bella, do you have any plans tonight?" Mike asked, smiling at me with what I think was suppose to be his 'panty-dropping smile.'

"Actually, I have plans with Edward." I said, noticing my voice was cold as I leaned my body closer to Edward, almost on instinct.

Edward growled low in his throat to where I could only hear and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, raising his eyebrows slightly at Mike Newton, and what I suspect his thoughts.

"Oh well that's too bad. Maybe next time." Mike said, looking like a wounded puppy and went back to his lab partner.

"Thanks Edward, he doesn't know when to stop." I said, moving myself away from him regretfully. Edward looked almost hurt by my moving away from him and dropped his arm quickly from my shoulders which I was confused about.

"It's not a problem Bella. More than happy honestly. I don't like the things he thinks about you, though it seems the rest of the male population of Forks high school does as well." He said, glaring at the back of Mike's head.

"Don't lie! No one even notices me." I said, giving him a look before a blush heated my cheeks and I had to turn away from him in embarrassment.

I could hear Edward was about to reply but was cut off my the teacher beginning the lesson. I was happy their wasn't any time to talk for the rest of class, we were all busy writing down notes that would be a grade, so Edward didn't attempt conversation while I tried to look like I was concentrated on what the teacher was saying, though all I could think about was how close Edward was sitting next to me.

When the bell rang I slowly collected my things, Edward sitting patiently next to me until I was ready to leave. We headed to the parking lot, seeing the Jeep was already gone and I was so nervous that every time Edward's arm barely touched mine as we walked my heart would skip a few beats and judging by the smirk on Edward's face, he could hear it.

Edward opened the door for me as always and quickly shut it once I was safely inside. His music was playing softly as he pulled out and headed toward the Cullen's house, neither of us talking. I could feel my palms sweating, and my heart was pounding in my chest. My pinks were pink with embarrassment because I knew Edward could hear it.

We pulled into the Cullen's drive way and Edward quickly shut off the car and was on my side of the car, holding out a hand to help me out which made me blush. He chuckled lightly and placed a hand on the small of my back as he lead me into the house and up the stairs, bypassing all the Cullen's who were nowhere to be found when we walked in, towards a door I knew was his room. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter first.

* * *

**Well guys, thats the end of this chapter. I know what I have in mind for next chapter, but I'm altogether not sure where this story is going. If you could maybe leave some reviews on how you like and dislike it as well as some suggestions on how to proceed, it would be very helpful.**

**Thank you guys so much for the support!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Edward opened the door to his bedroom, I heard myself gasp. It was covered in beige and gold, CD racks lined the wall and he had a desk covered with what looked like sheet music and journals. One of his bedroom walls was an entire window, looking out over the Olympic forest. It was absolutely breathtaking.

"Your room is beautiful Edward." I said, stepping more fully inside and spinning in a small circle, taking everything in. Edward was standing silently by the door, staring at me with calculating eyes.

"What?" I asked, smiling softly at him, at his beauty.

"I like the way that looks, you standing in my room." Edward said, walking slowly into the room to stand in front of me as he talked.

His words instantly made the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering their wings, my heart began to beat faster, and I found it hard to breathe. He was just so all consuming, everything about him, his voice, the way he smells, how he looks, the gentle words...everything about him just makes me crazy and alive, wired and happy all at the same time.

"Well perhaps you could see me in here more often." I said softly, a blush covering my neck and cheeks as I ducked my head, instantly mortified by my words.

I felt a cool finger under my chin, gently tilting my head back up to look Edward in the eye. What I saw there made me gasp, the raw emotion of love and kindness and something else made my heart stop and start up again at an irregular rhythm.

"Bella, you have no idea what those words mean to me. What _you _mean to me." Edward said softly, he was so close his breath caressed my face and though he was speaking softly it was so loud in my ears.

"You mean so much to me to Edward." I said, instantly slapping myself mentally for how stupid those words sounded.

Edward let out a tiny chuckle before releasing my chin and stepping back a little, though we were still oh, so close.

"I thought we could go to a place I sometimes go to get away from everyone, would you like to go?" Edward asked, and the hope in his eyes was equivalent to that of a child's on Christmas morning.

"I would love to." I said, taking his out stretched hand, expecting the tingle that came with it now. Edward confused me when he lead me to the large window in his bedroom and opened it, swinging me onto his back before I could object and jumped towards the ground.

I think the people of Forks could hear my scream all the way at the Diner.

"What the FUCK!?" I yelled, my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest, but Edward only laughed.

"It's faster this way. Just hold on." Edward managed to get out before taking off at a blinding speed, the trees looked like blurs of green and I felt that this must be what a bird feels like. And as fast as he started, he suddenly stopped in the middle of a large meadow surrounded by trees and wild flowers that dotted the lush grass.

"It's beautiful." I said as Edward helped me off his back, still grasping his cold stone hand.

"I like to come here to think, where I can't hear everyone's voices." Edward said quietly, still slightly behind me.

"Is it a relief?That you can't hear my mind?" I asked, turning around to look him in the eyes.

"Yes and no. At first, it was frustrating, and still is. Sometimes you get this look on your face like your thinking so deeply and I wish I could just know what's running through that pretty little head of yours. But now, and times when were alone, it is so peaceful, not only does your presence calm me, but the silence is wonderful."

Not breaking eye contact, Edward slowly brought my knuckles up to his lips, kissing them softly that it felt like hot air turning my body on fire by a simple breathless kiss.

"You calm me to, you know. Once I get over my blush and the butterflies that seem to live in my stomach whenever your around that is." I said, startled by my own boldness. I felt my blush heating up my cheeks at my words, but I didn't regret them, I truly felt that way.

"It's good to know your heart races not because you fear me, but because you like me." Edward said, a crooked smile on his face that took my breath away.

"Bella, could I kiss you?" Edward asked suddenly, and I had a feeling that if he could, he would be blushing.

"You can kiss me whenever you want Edward." I said before my lips were on his.

His were cool and hard, but soft and warm at the same time. They were gentle but I could still feel the passion behind the kiss, his arms wrapping loosely around my waist. My arms traveled up over his arms and tangled into his hair, pulling him closer to me while he depend the kiss, sliding his tongue smoothly across my lips until I opened, exploring mine as I did his.

Edward broke the kiss too soon, leaning his forehead against mine as I tried to catch my breath and calm my pulsing heart. Edward was breathing heavily even though it was unnecessary. When my heart calmed enough and I could breathe normally I looked up, instantly catching Edward's gaze that was already on me.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Edward said in little more than a whisper

"Don't ever stop, okay? " I asked, a slight wobble came into my voice as I said it, and I wasn't sure why. The thought of never kissing Edward again after that, or worse, imagining his lips on someones else s made my stomach drop and a pain in my heart.

"I could never. I need you Bella." Edward said before lightly touching his lips to mine, just a brush of a kiss before pulling away again before I could reciprocate.

"As I need you." I said simply, laying my head on his chest and breathing his scent in deeply, letting it calm my mind just as I felt him doing with me, his lips resting on the top of my head as the rise and fall of his chest felt good under my head as he breathed in deeply.

We stayed like that for minutes,hours, seconds. I wasn't exactly sure. I lost myself in Edward, the feel of his chest on mine, of his smell, his cold body that felt warm, the feel of his arms wrapped around me, keeping me safe.

"We should get home, Esme wants to make you dinner tonight, and I know Charlie will be wondering where you are." Edward said, breaking us out of our little bubble.

I sighed and pulled away to look up at Edward. I could tell he didn't want to leave just as much as I did.

"We better go then." I said after looking at how dark it had become. It was probably late in the afternoon already. How long were we just standing there?

Edward helped me on to his back again and then we were flying, but all I could feel was Edward under me, his body smoothly gliding through the forest and it seemed my weight or the change in steep had no affect on him. He was so handsome running, a light smile playing on his lips, his already messy hair tangled from the speed he was going. It was invigorating, and every girls dream.

Edward stopped right before the back door, helping me off his back and leading me through the door into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly while Esme stood by the stove stirring something in a pot. At the sound of our entrance both turned around and smiled at us, giving us a glance over, their eyes stalling at our enjoined hands before meeting out eyes. I of course, flushed beet red.

"Bella! I made you pasta! I hope your hungry, I figured since you didn't eat anything after school today." Esme said, her smile bright and her eyes were shinning with motherly love

"Of course, thank you so much." I said, coming over and taking a seat in front of the bowl she sat in front of me, giving me a squeeze before both she and Carlisle exited the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward had a smirk on his face when I picked up my fork so I set it back down and cocked my head to the side,

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows turning down in confusion. I didn't understand what had him smiling.

"The way your hair looks is making everyone have assumptions on what we did tonight in the meadow." Edward said simply, as if it was normal.

I turned white, and then red with embarassement, my hands instantly going to my hair to feel the knots and tangles. I tried to tame it down but it just kept getting snagged.

"Bella relax, they know nothing actually happened, we would have smelled differently if we had been sexual. Here, let me do that before you pull out all your hair." He said, sighing as he pushed my hands away.

I picked back up my fork and started eating Esme's pasta while Edward worked the tangles out of my hair, which surprisingly didn't even hurt. He had magic fingers. I instantly blushed at that thought, thinking about his fingers else where before stopping my self when I caught Edwards questioning gaze. I simply shook my head at him and tried to calm my blush.

After taming my hair Edward and I talked quietly about school until I was done eating. Edward offered to rinse my bowl off for me since they had no cleaning gloves, and I didn't want to get wet and sprout a tail.

"Are you ready to go home? I'm sure Charlie is wondering where you are." Edward said once he was done, turning around to face me with a small smile. He almost looked sad that I was leaving.

"I suppose." I said, sighing as I took his hand as he led me into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's were gathered. Carlisle and Esme were both reading side by side, Carlisle's arm laying gently across Esme's shoulders. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the floor looking at fashion magazines, circling clothing they wanted to buy. Emmett and Jasper were playing games on their xbox, exploding zombies in their wake. It looked like a perfectly normal family and it warmed my heart to see how content some people could be.

"Bye Bella!" Alice chimed, giving me a wave when she saw that we were headed to the garage door.

"See ya fish girl." Emmett said, his eyes not once straining from the TV as he tried to avoid zombies.

"Emmett, stop calling her that." Rosalie said, giving him a glare from where she sat on the floor, though I think it went unnoticed.

"Good night Bella, I hope you had a good evening, please come back soon." Esme said with a sweet smile while Edward started pulling me towards the door.

I couldn't help but smile at the family that was before me, the love and care that was shinning between them, that even an outsider like myself could see that any of them would gladly die for the other. I felt myself get a little bit jealous for a second, at the fact that they had a mother, a father that cared for them as if they were their own, to have siblings that all knew what the other was going though on a daily basis. They were all so strong.

"Thank you for having me over, Esme, Carlisle " I said, before waving good bye to everyone else and leaving through the door with Edward.

"I'm sorry about Emmett, he doesn't mean to be rude." Edward said, opening the car door for me which I was quickly becoming accustomed to.

I waited for Edward to get into the car after closing my door to reply, turning to face him as he started the car and backed out in record time I said, "It's fine Edward, honestly. I know he doesn't mean it."

Edward grinned at me before turning on the radio and we listened quietly for the rest of the ride home, okay with just the silence between us, both of us in our own thoughts. Edward's hand never once left mine and I couldn't help but smile a little at that fact. Edward pulled into my drive and shut off the car, turning to face me,

"Thank you Bella, I had a wonderful time today." Edward said softly, looking down to our joined hands and smiling a little bit.

"I don't want to let you go." I said, blushing as I admitted my fear.

"Oh Isabella, I don't want to let you go either." Edward said in a way that seemed like he was almost pained. He brought his forehead down to touch mine, looking into my eyes I found that it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Charlie is wondering what's going on. You better go." Edward said softly, still not making a move to pull away.

"I want you to stay with me." I said, inching my lips ever so slightly closer to his

"I'll meet you in your bedroom then." Edward said and with a quick kiss was pulling away and starting the car up again. All I could do was stare at him with my mouth open, not sure if I understood him correctly.

Edward chuckled at my expression and stroked my cheek, "That is if you want me in your bedroom?" He asked lightly, his breath washing over my face.

"Of course." I said, and then Edward was reaching across me and opening the door for me, a hint for me to leave.

"Charlie is thinking about coming out here, you better go Bella. I promise, I'll be waiting in your room once I get rid of the car." Edward said, turning to smile at me as I stepped out and with one last glace over my shoulder, shut the door.

Edward waited in the drive way until I unlocked the front door, turning around to wave at him as he started to back out of my drive way, speeding away around the corner. I was suddenly very nervous. What would happen with him in my room tonight? oh gosh, just the thought of it had butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey Dad!" I called, dropping my school bag by the front door and stepping out of my shoes, hanging my jacket on the wall.

"Hey Bells! How was your day?" Charlie asked, coming into the kitchen with an empty beer to exchange, giving me a glance over.

"It was good, I went to the Cullen's after school today." I said, following him into the living room.

"You're starting to spend a lot of time over there." Charlie said, his eyes turning from the TV onto me.

"Yeah, Alice and I are starting to become good friends." I said, trying to wrap up the conversation as quickly as possible without causing suspicion.

"That's good Bells, their good people and I'm happy your making friends so fast." Charlie said with a smile, turning back to watch the game.

"Dad, I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down." I said, standing from my seat on the couch, making my way towards the stairs.

"Okay bells, good night." Charlie said, his eyes never once leaving the TV.

I climbed the stairs and made my way towards my bedroom, my heart beat was starting to get faster and I tried to calm it down.

When I opened my bedroom door, my heart stopped and began again. Edward was lying on my bed, hands behind his head as he lead against the head board, his feet crossed at the ankles as he looked around my room, seeming to be perfectly at ease. It wasn't seeing him exactly that made my heart stop, it was the fact that I liked the way he looked, laying on my bed like that as if he belonged there.

"I'm glad you think my beds comfy." I said, going over to sit next to him on the bed.

Edward's only reply was to flash me a crooked grin, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I have to go take a bath, I'm sorry. It takes to long to do it in the morning." I said, feeling guilty I should have told him to come latter, or not at all.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere." Edward said, his hands coming up to loop lightly around my wrists.

"I'm your prisoner." He said, his breath washing over me as he leaned in closer.

"If you don't let go of me I'll never get to that bath." I said, my breathing hard as I tried not to just close the distance between our lips.

"Don't tempt me Isabella. I don't like having you out of my sight." Edward said, a low growl erupting from his chest. The way he said my name, which would usually bother me, just made me ache with arousal, the growl just turned me on even more.

I couldn't handle it any more, closing the distance between us, my lips crashed onto his, hard and passionate. His hands left my wrist to tangle into my hair the other to the small of my back, pushing me flush against his body. I couldn't help the moan escape as I felt his tongue gently prod mine.

I had to pull back to breathe, my breaths short and hard. I never wanted to stop kissing him, even if I died from lack of oxygen.

"You better go take that bath now Bella, before I don't let you go this time." Edward said, his hands releasing me from his hold.

All I could do was nod, grabbing some clothes to change into I quickly made my way to the bathroom across the hall, running a bath and turning around I gasped at myself in the mirror. My lips were red and swollen from kissing Edward's frozen lips, a red blush was stained to my cheeks and my hair looked like I had stepped out of the eighties. I looked like shit.

I quickly got into the bath tub, only slowing down in my washing when it came to my tail which was still healing after what happened at La Push. I got out quickly, blow drying my self dry before I changed into the shorts and big t-shirt I brought with me, blushing when I remembered the Victoria Secret silk pajama set I wish I had let my mom convince me into buying now.

I brushed my teeth and then made my way into in my bedroom, locking the door behind me and turning off the lights, allowing the glow from the moon through the open window guide me to my bed safely. I crawled into the covers, and was surprised when Edward initiated cuddling with me. I had to stop myself from blushing, guys who like to cuddle are such a turn on for me.

I tried to stop the yawn from escaping my mouth as I laid my head on Edward's chest, his cool arms wrapped around me as our legs lay tangled together.

"You should sleep, you've had a long day." Edward said, his mouth right by my ear.

"I wanna talk to you." I said, forcing my eyes to stay open.

"All you need to know for tonight is that I'm not going to leave you." Edward said, kissing my neck softly.

"Do you promise?" I asked, annoyed with how scared my voice sounded, even to my own ears.

"I promise. Quite frankly, I've been waiting for you to suddenly start screaming and running away from me." Edward said lightly, as if it was a joke, though I could tell by the underlying tone in his voice he believed it to be true.

"That would never happen Edward. You forget I'm not completely human either, I understand what it's like to be different." I said

"Thank you Bella, but now sleep." Edward said, his arms tightening around me ever so slightly.

My only reply was to snuggle my head deeper into his chest and let my eyes slip close. The darkness instantly surrounded me, and I thought I heard faintly a "I love you" but I was already too far gone to think about it.

* * *

**Well guys! this is chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed it! It took me a while to write it, my sister is in town but I hope it was worth the wait! Please review to give me suggestions, Im always always open with them. **

**xoxo**


End file.
